Soñador Eterno
by Yue Tsukuyomi
Summary: Quizás podrían llamarme loco soñador, mas nunca me importo. No tenían el derecho de juzgarme, simplemente ellos no lo comprendían. Soñar me mantenía con vida, siempre solo, despreciado y humillado. Continuacion de "Sueña". Lean y comenten.


**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto-Sama.**

**La historia es de mi completa autoría. Prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio.**

**Notas: Este fic es la continuacion de "Sueña", que era Hinata POV, y este es Naruto POV.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

_Canción: __Soñador Eterno – Intocable._

* * *

**.**

**Soñador Eterno**

**.**

Quizás podrían llamarme loco soñador, mas nunca me importo lo que la gente dijera sobre mí. No tenían el derecho de juzgarme, es que simplemente ellos no lo comprendían. Soñar me mantenía con vida, siempre solo, despreciado y humillado. Ese poquito de felicidad que lograba que yo avanzara día con día provenía de mis sueños. Quizás todos dijeran que el convertirme en Hokage era una tontería de niño ingenuo, pero para mi lo era todo, mi vida, mis ilusiones y esperanzas reposaban en ese sueño.

Ahora que el tiempo ha transcurrido ese sueño cada vez es más palpable. En el ninja mas fuerte me e convertido, más yo no e podido cumplir una de mis promesas, esa tortuosa promesa que me consume y quema el alma. Cada día que pasa lo veo más lejano que el anterior, tanto tiempo llevo buscándolo pero mis esfuerzos no sirven de nada, me siento cansado, agotado, casi sin vida.

Dos eternos años han pasado, ya no puedo soportarlo más. Dos años en el que todo mundo habla de mí como el mejor, me consideran un héroe, casi con adoración me veneran. Mas mi espíritu no a podido obtener un poco de la felicidad que tanto soñé. Ahora más que nunca me encuentro solo y lejos de mi hogar. Y en esta noche sin luna una serie de preguntas invaden constantemente mi mente, con más fuerza que las otras tantas noches que e pasado en este sombrío lugar.

¿Qué pensara ella sobre mí? ¿Acaso me recordara? ¿O será que ya me olvido?

Tras este último pensamiento decido descansar. Esta noche dormiré sabiendo que así como a mi corazón le faltas tú, al cielo estrellado le falta una luna con la cual soñar.

* * *

Con el amanecer de un nuevo día desperezo mi cuerpo, lanzando un bostezo al aire. Al abrir mis ojos, noto el despejado firmamento y el pánico comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo. Normalmente las mañanas son oscuras y negras en Ame, nunca pero nunca amanece con cielo sin lluvia. Mi preocupación aumenta alarmantemente, siento que mi pecho se oprime al escuchar los sonoros golpes de la puerta de mi habitación.

—Tamaki-san, despierte por favor. Lo necesitan con urgencia en el consejo— La voz de Kurogane me preocupa en demasía, es una sensación tan extraña que ni yo mismo se que puede significar.

—Enseguida salgo— Contesto titubeante, y escucho retirar al joven ninja.

Inmediatamente coloco mis ropas en su lugar y alboroto mis cabellos tratando de lograr una mejor apariencia, tomo mis sandalias, las pongo en mis pies y salgo corriendo respondiendo de inmediato al llamado.

Salto de techo en techo lo más rápido que mis piernas responden, coloco una mano en mi corazón acelerado y trato de calmarme, busco la serenidad necesaria para que no noten nada extraño en mí. Mil pensamientos cruzan mi mente, desde noticias de Sasuke, Madara, Konoha, hasta algo relacionado con aquella mujer que ocupa mis pensamientos hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Por fin llego a mi destino, me dirijo a la entrada de aquella torre siniestra y con rapidez y cautela me introduzco en ella. Recorro los oscuros y largos pasillos en completo silencio, mis cavilaciones aumentan impacientes. Por fin llego a mi destino, dudando un poco toco la gran puerta que frente a mi se encuentra.

'Toc, toc'.

—Adelante— Se escucha la gruesa voz de Orochi, abro la puerta con lentitud y me adentro en ella con tranquilidad. Un murmullo se hace presente entre los consejeros al verme llegar.

—Necesitaban verme Orochi-san— Inclino mi cabeza en señal de respeto, todos centran su mirada en mi, mis ojos mantengo firmes y entre la gente logro observar a Shizuka que me mira un tanto preocupada, sus ojos rojos se clavan en los míos y la preocupación aumenta.

—Tamaki-san lo mande llamar pues hay algo de suma importancia que debemos discutir. Esta mañana llego una carta de Konoha, en donde se nos informa que quieren hacer una alianza con nosotros— Los consejeros dejan de murmurar y me observan mas fijamente que antes, atentos a mi reacción —La Hokage nos insta a limas asperezas y unirnos a la alianza que se esta formando entre todas las naciones ninja, contra los criminales fugitivos, Uchiha Sasuke y Uchiha Madara— No puedo evitar que en mi rostro aparezca la sorpresa, mas aun cuando el nombre de Sasuke es mencionado. Orochi hace una pausa y me mira, para después suspirar —Sinceramente todos nosotros lo hemos estado discutiendo un largo rato, y creemos que lo mejor que podemos hacer es…— mis labios tiemblan en espera de la respuesta —Unirnos a esta alianza… lo sentimos mucho… yo se que prometimos ayudarte pero…— sus ojos se desvían de los míos y suspira —No hay nada mas que discutir, es lo mejor para nosotros, en estos momentos no estamos en condiciones de elegir.

Me inclino levemente, mi rostro no demuestra algo en especial, aunque por dentro este desecho. Hago una seña para retirarme, pero la voz del pelirrojo me detiene.

—Aun hay algo mas que quisiera discutir contigo…— todos los presentes esperan intrigados, al ver esto termina la oración —En privado— la gente se disipa enseguida y solo él y yo quedamos en al habitación. —Sinceramente no se como decir esto, todo a sucedido muy aprisa, no espero que me contestes ahora, pero créeme, si tu respuesta es afirmativa ayudaras mucho a al aldea— habla cosas sin sentido, y realmente no entiendo de lo que habla. Mi mirada se concentra en él que balbucea muchas cosas sin llegar a una conclusión.

—Déjate de rodeos y habla claro— exijo ya un poco exasperado, cruzo los brazos frente a mi pecho en espera de lo que dirá.

—Para reafirmar los lazos con Konoha la Hokage ha solicitado que se lleve a acabo un matrimonio arreglado, entre la heredera del clan Hyuuga, la señorita Hinata Hyuuga, y algún miembro de renombre de esta villa, por lo que…

Aun no termina de hablar cuando mis ojos se abren como platos y grito su nombre a los cuatro vientos.

—¡HINATA!

Orochi me mira sorprendido, analiza mi reacción con cuidado y algo de inseguridad, normalmente no me comporto así frente a él, pero aquello me ha tomado por sorpresa.

—¿La conoces?— interrogo acercándose un poco mas a mi, me seguía mirando insiquistivo pero aun permanecía shokeado como para prestarle mayor atención.

—Este… yo no…— trague saliva con dificultad —Solo un poco, en una de las misiones que hice para mi aldea fui a Konoha y conocí a esa mujer, solo de vista nada importante— el rostro del mayor volvió a su antigua seriedad y suspiro cerrando los ojos. Yo trate de calmarme un poco.

—Esta bien, no tienes que explicar mas— Orochi coloco su dedo índice y pulgar sobre el puente de su nariz —Realmente no quisiera obligarte a nada, pero eres el candidato perfecto para el trabajo, no tengo mas opción que recurrir a ti— al escuchar aquello no pude mas que petrificarme, mi mente divagaba en un millar de cosas, recuerdos torturantes, manchados con la sangre mas carmesí. Sentí un mareo recorrerme por completo y creí que caería al piso, pero mantuve la compostura todo cuanto pude. —Diga algo Tamaki-san… ¿Se encuentra bien? Esta muy pálido… entiendo que todo sea muy repentino pero realmente nos gus…— detuve sus palabras solo con alzar mi mano, y clave mi cristalizada mirada al piso de mármol.

—No diga mas, a más tardar al anochecer tendrá su respuesta Orochi-san— di media vuelta y abrí la puerta de golpe, Orochi quiso decir algo mas pero escape en una densa nube de humo…

Corrí, corrí, corrí todo cuanto pude, tan fuerte pisaba el suelo que ya mis pies sangraban, la sensación era cálida y hasta cierto grado agradable. Detuve mi paso al ver que la lluvia era mas espesa que las de cualquier otro día, deje que el cristalino líquido me bañara por completo, me sentí miserable. Caí de rodillas hacia la tierra, y la golpee tan duro que fracture algunos de mis dedos, derrame las lagrimas que oprimían mi pecho hacia ya algo mas de dos años.

—Patético, estúpido— murmure, solo para alzar la vista hacia el nublado y denso firmamento soltando un desgarrador lamento. No supe exactamente cuanto estuve en aquella posición, quizá fueron minutos, horas o días, nada era claro en esos instantes. La lluvia comenzó a aminorar y un aire gélido soplo con malicia, mi cuerpo se estremeció, así que decidí refugiarme en una cueva cercana.

Se senté justo en la entrada y abrace mis piernas, escondiendo la cabeza entre ellas.

—Patético, patético, patético— susurraba constantemente, y es que en aquel momento solo aquella frase lograba describirme a la perfección. De la decisión que tomara dependería mi vida por completo. Por un lado estaban Sasuke, mi mejor amigo, casi hermano, la persona que había reconocido su existencia mas que ningún otro; de ese mismo lado estaba Sakura, mi amiga, hermana, y en algún momento dado mi primer amor; y al recordar sus jades ojos el recuerdo tortuoso de aquella inolvidable "promesa" que me mantiene atado a al infelicidad y la tristeza; aunándole a ello mi modo de vivir, "mi camino ninja", nunca retractándome de mis palabras —Patéticamente estúpido— volví a murmurar en la oscuridad, solo un niño ingenuo pensaría de aquella forma tan irreal e ilusa. Suspire pesadamente… Del otro lado estaba "ella", la cálida, tierna y amable Hinata Hyuuga, con un aire infantil y algo "rara", sonreí ante aquel último cumplido. Si bien yo me había comportado como un completo idiota con ella, mentiría si decía que ella no me hacia falta. Poco fue el tiempo que con ella compartí, pero algo dentro de mi se destrozaba al no sentirla cerca… Maldije en voz alta…

—Si tan solo ella no se hubiera declarado ese maldito día, yo no tendría que pasar por esto, maldición— alborote frenéticamente mis cabellos, y es que precisamente ella tenia que aparecer frente a mi con esa cara tan dulce y en un impulso decirme que me amaba y por mi estar dispuesta a morir… al verla así, ¿Habría alguien que no sintiera estremecer su corazón de alegría?… yo mismo se que no tengo derecho a amarla, fui segado por la tontedad mas grande, pero al escucharla decir "Yo te amo", un escalofrió me sacudió, nunca y digo nunca en mi vida alguien me había dicho aquello, mi corazón fue estrujado con una calidez insospechable. Según recuerdo si alguien te ama de verdad, sin egoísmo, sin importar cuanto luches terminaras enamorado de ella, y ese era mi caso. Inevitablemente me enamore…

Mi maldito error había sido irme sin decir una sola palabra…

Y ahí estaba yo en este dilema, Lealtad o Amor, Deber o Felicidad… mi corazón se debatía entre dos… alce mi rostro al cielo que ahora solo lloviznaba, la decisión estaba más que tomada.

* * *

Toque la puerta con firmeza, la voz de Orochi ordeno que entrara, los ojos dorados de él se posaron en los míos y de inmediato se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a mi impaciente. Yo solo rasque mi nuca con algo de pena.

—Y, ¿Qué has decidido?— el hombre tomo uno de mis brazos esperando la respuesta.

—Yo, yo he pensado bien las cosas y…

* * *

Corrí tan rápido como pude, el viaje duro algunos días, días que parecieron eternos. Pero lo único que podía hacer era correr, eso y nada más. Según tenia entendido un mensajero de Ame llegaría a Konoha y era imprescindible que llegara antes que él si quería que las cosas salieran según lo planeado. A la quinta noche del trayecto por fin entre a las fronteras del país del fuego, fue ahí cuando disminuí el paso pues una fuerte indecisión se apodero de mi, mi cuerpo pesaba y me encontraba exhausto mentalmente. Me detuve muy cerca de la aldea y encendí una fogata, me senté en ella mirando al cielo la luna resplandecía especialmente hermosa esa noche, me quede embelesado mirándola y uno que otro vago recuerdo inundo mi mente…

Me recrimine una y otra vez por mi cobardía, pero que podía hacer si la declaración de la dulce Hinata me traía de cabeza, no solo porque tenía obligaciones con la aldea, la muerte del Ero-Senin me dejo conmocionado y para colmo la guerra y la captura de Sasuke eran inevitables. No tenia tiempo de planear algo para acercarme poco a poco a ella, solo se que pensaba y pensaba… nada… En esos momentos recordé un viejo trozo de papel que siempre llevaba conmigo, era un intento de declaración o algo por el estilo. Con sumo cuidado lo saque del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y leí el arrugado y amarillento papel…

Doblo cuidadosamente el papel y lo guardo nuevamente en mi bolso, una sonrisa involuntaria se me escapa y suspiro. Rápidamente apago la fogata y camino lento hacia la aldea, tomo un atajo, alargando mi tormento, es el lugar favorito de Hinata si no recuerdo mal. Es un pequeño claro rodeado de árboles de cerezo y una que otra flor. Observo el paisaje detenidamente y la sonrisa se apodera de mí nuevamente. Poco a poco camino hacia el centro del lago en plena oscuridad, vuelvo mi mirada a la luna resplandeciente y la regreso de nuevo a ala oscuridad…

Mi cuerpo se tenso, mi respiración aumento y mi mirada se cristalizo en tan solo un segundo, frente a mí una pequeña figura femenina, la reconozco de inmediato, es dulce, menuda, hermosa… de apoco me acerco en total silencio, tampoco quiero asustarla, solo quiero contemplar mas de cerca su mirada que parece…

—Ensombrecida— murmuro al viento, una confusión me invade —Hinata a perdido su brillo…— clavo la mirada en el agua, me siento sumamente triste al verla en ese estado, que con solo mirarla me dan ganas de llorar…

—¡NARUTO…!— grita mi nombre desgarradoramente, no se porque ni cuando ya me encuentro de espaldas a ella, estrechándola en mis brazos, mi mirada se oculta en mis flequillos, pero de inmediato la alzo, solo a ella, solo ella merece mi mas sincera y amplia sonrisa.

Hinata se tensa ante el contacto, de hecho parece ofuscada. Cierra sus ojos pronunciando algo casi inaudible, y aprieta sus puños. Su respiración se agita cada vez mas, su pecho sube y baja cada vez mas rápido, casi al compás del mío Su suave cabello azulado como la noche se encuentra con mi nariz, despide un olor a cítricos, aparto su cabellera hacia un lado y aspiro de su cuello el delicado aroma que lleva consigo. Ante aquello Hinata tiembla ligeramente y suspira suavemente, al igual que yo.

Esta vez coloco mis manos sobre sus hombros y la volteo de frente a mí, quiere desviar la mirada, pero no se lo permito, quiero verla directamente a esos ojos nacarados, y entonces nuestras miradas se encuentran, por fin sol una sola. Con una de mis manos la aprieto contra mi cuerpo y con la otra acerco su boca a la mía, la quiero besar, la necesito… quizá me falta delicadeza, pero esa dulce fricción me fascina. En ningún momento sentí el rechazo de Hinata, todo lo contrario, a pesar de mi brusquedad me devuelve la caricia gustosa, con entrega. Estoy impaciente, desesperado, totalmente nublado.

Ella se separa de mí lentamente y aprieta los ojos negando con la cabeza, así que aprovecho para tomar sus mejillas totalmente coloradas y vuelvo a unir nuestros labios… El tiempo transcurre, ambos seguimos en medio de aquel lago sin ninguna intensión de separar nuestras bocas, queremos fundirnos en un solo ser.

Me aventuro un poco mas haya y deslizo mis manos con suavidad por todas las curvas de mi linda Hinata, ella solo suspira quedamente. Siquiera hemos mediado palabra, no hace falta, lo que su cuerpo me transmite es suficiente para saber que ella aun me ama locamente, de igual manera como ahora yo la amo.

—Hinata…— Pronuncio su nombre con una sensualidad tan natural, realmente me esta excitando demasiado.

—¿Si?— Pregunta sonrojada en voz baja. Es increíble como me transforma esa mujer. Hacia solo unos días sentía morir y ahora puedo decir que soy el hombre más feliz del planeta, solo por tenerla frente a mí.

—Vayamos a la orilla— Propongo, Hinata me mira pero no responde, tan solo estrecha su mano con la mía y me guía hasta un árbol cercano. La observo detenidamente, esa noche Hinata Hyuuga la tímida y retraída chica se ha esfumado, dejando una más madura pero algo gélida, aunque eso no es tan malo, sonrió.

Esta vez es ella la que comienza el beso solo que mas delicado, sin dudarlo me acoplo a su ritmo aunque solo por poco tiempo, pues doy paso a uno mas lujurioso. Muerdo su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para meter mi lengua en su deliciosa boca, que a gritos pide que en ese lugar haga con ella lo que más desee. La guerra de lenguas continua, aunque con mayor ferocidad, conforme aumenta el calor que nuestros cuerpos despiden con tan solo tocar la piel del otro.

Lentamente bajo mis manos de su diminuta cintura hasta su atrayente trasero, lo acaricio suave, Hinata gime involuntariamente, sonrió satisfecho aun con su boca entre la mía. Mis traviesas manos abandonan el lugar donde estaban para subir hasta el cierre de su chamarra y bajarlo lento. Me sorprende que no ponga resistencia a mis demandas, pero tal parece que de igual forma que yo ella lo desea. Rápidamente se aparta de mi, así que la miro confuso pero de inmediato me sorprendo al ver como ella se quita por completo la chamarra llevándose consigo su blusa, quedando solo con un lindo sujetador morado con flores de encaje blancas.

Me acerco a ella y la observo con detenimiento de arriba a bajo. La miro a los ojos buscando tranquilidad y confianza, ella acaricia mi mejilla y con eso me es suficiente.

—¿Sabes Hinata? Hoy tus ojos brillan especialmente. La luna reflejada en ellos es la más hermosa que he logrado contemplar— Sonríe ampliamente, y me hace sonreír a mi también, casi puedo sentirme como en los viejos tiempo.

Me acerco a ella y la tomo entre mis brazos. La abrazo de una manera posesiva, la siento muy diferente a como antes era. Tal vez sea yo él diferente… su calor me llena por completo. Coloco mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, respiro lento, quiero llenarme de su aroma por completo. Lentamente abro sus labios y beso su cuello, logro sentir cono Hinata se estremece en mis brazos. Mis labios se funden con su suave piel porcelana, es una sensación tan placentera tanto para mí como para ella, porque mi nombre escapa de sus delicados labios.

—Naruto-kun…— Al escuchar sus palabras inconscientemente comienzo a ejercer mas presión en la piel sensible de su cuello. Olfateo con mi nariz su embriagante aroma, queriendo grabarlo en mi memoria por siempre. En pequeños besos mariposa desciendo hasta su clavícula, esta vez uso la lengua para acariciar esa parte de piel. Las pequeñas manos de ella se posan en mis cabellos, incitándome a que continúe.

Poco a poco mis sentidos se desvanecen, y mi corazón me impulsa a entregarme por completo ante aquella mujer. Esta vez coloco mis manos en el broche del brassier desatándolo muy suave. Me separo de ella un instante para admirar su delicado cuerpo semidesnudo, sus ojos brillan con una intensidad abrumante y sus labios enrojecidos lucen deliciosos, tanto que me sonrojo inevitablemente y ella ríe bajito. Vuelvo a abrazarla, pero solo por poco tiempo, esta vez acaricio sus suaves pechos con parsimonia, los masajeo, aprieto y restregó el uno con el otro, me encantan. Hinata gime cada vez más fuerte, eso me hace enloquecer. Tiro de sus pezones apretándolos entre mis dedos y ella gime extasiada, se acerca a mi y es ella quien comienza a besarme frenética.

Nuestros labios se encuentran, acarician, y nuestras lenguas juguetean. Poco a poco nuestro beso se va convirtiendo en una mas lento. Recorro en totalidad su cuerpecito, estrujando cada parte de piel. Inesperadamente ella se aleja de mi y no puedo evitar mirarla confuso, pero aquello desaparece pues es ella quien me quita la chaqueta. Acaricia mi pecho lentamente, mirándome directo a los ojos. No puedo impedir mirarla intensamente, quiero que cada parte de ella sea mía, solo mía. De repente se sonroja de nuevo como cuando niños y desvía su mirada avergonzada, poco a poco se personalidad tímida regresa.

—No me mires así… Me da pena— Oculta su rostro con sus flequillos. Me da tanta alegría verla así que la risa me sale tan natural apenándola aun más.

—¿Cómo te miro?— Sonrió seductor dirigiéndole una mirada intensa. Quiero jugar con ella, me encanta verla poco a poco mas sumisa y apenada. Veo como se molesta, pero cambia su sonrisa a una picara, saca un kunai y corta mi playera negra por la mitad. Eso si que me cayó de sorpresa y eso claramente lo ve pues sonríe victoriosa. Me mira detenidamente examinando la piel expuesta de mi torso, sus ojos brillan con lujuria. Lentamente recorre mi piel desnuda, acaricia con maestría mis pectorales, encaja suavemente las yemas de sus dedos sobre mi, yo cierro los ojos y disfruto del contacto. Después de un rato acerca su rostro y con suaves besos recorre mi cuerpo, luego con su húmeda lengua recorre mis pezones. Los lame, chupa, muerte de vez en vez como niña con su dulce favorito. Me derrite poco a poco y siento como flaquean mis piernas. Ensaliva mi cuerpo, me estremezco de sobre manera, enrolla su lengua en mi ombligo, estoy sumamente excitado.

—Hinata…Hi-Hinata por favor…mmm— gimo suplicante, esa tortura me esta matando. Hinata baja la cabeza para encontrarse con el broche de mi pantalón, rápidamente lo desabotona y se desase ágilmente de él, dejándome solo en interiores.

La muy descarada saco su lengua y rozo mi hombría por todo lo largo aun con el bóxer puesto, pero solo para dejarme con unas ganas de más, pues rápidamente subió a mis labios que la recibieron gustosos. Esta vez sin más pudor ni delicadeza estruje sus pechos todo cuanto quise.

—Ahhh…mmm…Na-Naruto-kun— Sonreí al escucharla gemir mi nombre, no podía contener mis ganas de sentirme unido a esa mujer, por completo. Su juguetona mano descendió hasta posarse en el borde de mi bóxer, pero solo se quedo ahí, yo gruñí molesto y Hinata rio ligeramente, risa que desapareció cuando la tome del trasero y la pegue completamente a mi rozando nuestras intimidades. Al sentir su mano peligrosamente tocar mi miembro intensifique la dulce fricción de sexos. De pronto ella metió su mano dentro de mi bóxer sintiendo la dureza de mi instrumento, lo acaricio, lo amaso, vibraba al ritmo de sus caricias. Pareciera que Hinata me torturaba, el ritmo de sus caricias era demasiado lento, me enloquecía. Se que lo merezco pero el dolor es demasiado, no dejaba de suspirar una y otra vez y Hinata sonreía triunfante.

—Hi…Hina…Hinata detente. Por favor— Suplique vehemente, pero ella me ignoro intensificando las caricias. Algo desesperado desabroche el único botón del pantalón de Hinata, baje el cierre e inmiscuí mi mano dentro de su ropa interior. Un gemido descontrolado salió de la boca de ella, sus caricias me hacían explotar en el punto exacto de mi lujuria, y parecía que a ella también. Recorrí los pliegues de su intimidad con maestría, no deje ni un solo lugar intacto, jugué con su clítoris hinchado, lo pellizque y lo acaricie. Cansado de aquello introduje un dedo dentro de ella y Hinata se arqueo completamente de placer aferrándose como podía de mi cuello, mientras que aumentaba el ritmo de las caricias en mi instrumento. El tacto de su suave piel contra la mía me encendía de sobre manera.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos en aquella posición, solo satisfaciendo nuestros deseos manualmente; lo único que mi mente logro captar eran los gemidos de ambos perdiéndose en la inmensidad del sombrío bosque. Deslice una de mis manos a su trasero para apretarlo y darle algo mas de soporte, sentía como sus piernas flaqueaban mientras gemía cada vez más fuerte mi nombre.

Nuestros cuerpos despedían pequeñas gotas de sudor perlando nuestros cuerpos semidesnudos, y al mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos perla, del color de la luna misma, aquellos que me enloquecían, Hinata no pudo resistir por más tiempo y estallo en un grito de placer. Mientras ella permanecía aun extasiada, le dirigí una mirada lasciva y guiando mi propia mano a mí pene comencé a masturbarme frente a ella, deslice mi anatomía por todo su cuerpo, en especial por sus senos y justo en ese momento no aguante mas y también estalle en la gloria.

Hinata parecía desorientada, casi no se podía mantener en pie, así que la tome de la cintura y la bese desesperado. De un solo movimiento me deshice de sus bragas y de mi bóxer también, quedando ahora si completamente desnudos. Friccione nuestros cuerpos mientras aun la besaba y la acorrale en un tronco. Apreté su cuerpo más al mío y roce varias veces su sexo con el mío, Hinata solo gemía y gemía más fuerte. Yo tampoco creí aguantar más, así que solo nos entregamos al placer por completo.

Por fin, unidos en uno solo, danzando a la luz del astro nocturno, llegamos al clímax. La bese en los labios suavemente, con tanta delicadeza que creí que iba a romperse, nuestras miradas se encontraron y por un largo tiempo nos quedamos abrazados sin decir una sola palabra. Poco a poco el sueño se apodero de mi, solo recuerdo que sentí los brazos de Hinata acunarme. Esa noche dormí feliz, muy feliz.

* * *

Desperté lentamente al verme alcanzado por unos rayos de sol, talle mis ojos suavemente y me alarme al no ver a Hinata por ninguna parte. Busque desesperadamente alguna pista de su paradero pero nada. Cogí mi ropa enfurecido y me vestí tan rápido como pude.

—Maldición. Maldición, ¿Dónde te metiste Hinata?— pronuncie desesperado, bien sabia la situación en la que se encontraba ella, el matrimonio arreglado y toda esa estupidez —Ahhh…— agite mi chaqueta frustrado y un pequeño pedazo de papel cayo de él, lo mire confundido pero de inmediato lo abrí. Lo leí varias veces con cuidado, era la letra de Hinata y aquel fragmento escrito parecía la letra de una hermosa canción. Nuevamente lo leí y guarde junto con mi propio manuscrito en el bolsillo.

Trate de pensar con claridad, pero nada se me ocurría… así que decidí primero ir a ver a Tsunade no bachan. Corrí tan rápido como pude, ni siquiera llevaba mi equipaje. En el camino todos parecían querer saludar pero los ignore, no tenia tiempo que perder. Llegue agitado a la oficina de la Hokage, toque la puerta firmemente y solo se escucho un "Entren". Cerré la puerta tras de mi y mire a la mujer.

—¿Qué es lo que su…?— pero sus labios quedaron sellados al verme frente a ella. Sus ojos se rozaron, pareciera que iba a llorar —Na-Naruto, ¿Eres tu?— tartamudeo la Hokage.

—Estoy de regreso Tsunade no Bachan— mostré una sonrisa de lado y vi como Tsunade se levantaba, se acerco a mi y me soltó tremendo puñetazo que salí volando.

—Maldita sea Naruto, ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacernos esto? ¡¿Estaba tan preocupada?— Grito la mujer frente a mi, yo solo me sobaba el cachete apenado —Realmente pensé que nunca regresarías— esta vez ella se acerco a mi y me abrazo cariñosamente. —Idiota…

—Yo… en verdad lo siento, siento todo lo que paso. Pero ahora estoy de regreso Bachan y necesito tu ayuda— Tsunade se separo de mí y se puso seria mientras se devolvía a su escritorio. —Es un asunto que tiene que ver con Amegakure No Sato y que esta relacionada también con el clan Hyuuga.

Tsunade se cruzo de brazos pensativa.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?— cuestiono la rubia ladeando la cabeza —Es una situación complicada y no creo poder ayudarte mucho— La Hokage cerro los ojos y suspiro, yo me acerque un poco mas a ella y susurre.

—Ya tengo un plan, además tengo un as bajo la manga— Tsunade me miro confundida —Pero para que funcione necesito tu ayuda Tsunade No Bachan…

Explique cuidadosamente lo que tenia en mente a la mujer rubia delante de mí, si bien no era muy listo en cuanto a planear estaba seguro que todo funcionaria a la perfección y no podía rendirme ahora.

—Dime, si todo sale bien sabes que nunca regresara Sasuke a la aldea ¿Verdad? Será condenado como criminal… y nunca cumplirás tu promesa— sentencio Tsunade seriamente, eso ya lo sabia, estaba consiente de la situación pero no tenia mas opciones.

—Si por mi fuera haría ambas cosas, pero bien se…— mi labio inferior tembló ante las palabras que saldrían de mi boca —Nunca seré capaz de alcanzar a Sasuke, él nunca volverá y yo nunca podre cumplir aquella promesa— baje la vista al suelo, mis ojos se ensombrecieron, entonces el recuerdo de la gélida sonrisa de Hinata se apodero de mi mente, su sufrimiento me embargo y cobre algo mas de fuerza —Lo único que en estos momentos puedo hacer es dar lo mejor de mi para traerle nuevamente esa cálida sonrisa a Hinata…— mi mirada se volvió un poco mas seria, Tsunade no bachan suspiro y cerro sus ojos.

—Una cosa mas Naruto, el representante de Ame esta aquí, y ya se reunió con Hiashi y Hinata, el único que no estuvo aquí fue el prometido de ella, según tengo entendido se llama Tamaki. Solo para que lo tengas presente— asentí a sus palabras, si quería ganar tiempo tenia que moverme rápido, solo así tendría una posibilidad de éxito —Tienes mi bendición Naruto… ¡Ve!— dijo con voz autoritaria, y de un solo movimientos salte por la ventana en dirección a la mansión Hyuuga.

Me escabullí por el lugar evadiendo la seguridad, hasta que me encontré en un largo pasillo que conducía hacia la habitación de Hinata, camine tranquilo, los nervios de volverle a ver me mataban por dentro y el único sonido que oía era el de mi propio corazón latiendo a mil. El pasillo se hacia mas y mas largo a mis ojos hasta que detrás de mi sentí un chakra desconocido. Esquive el ataque tan rápido que el hombre detrás de mí maldijo. Yo sonríe triunfante, aunque admito que aquella mirada de Hiashi Hyuuga era impresionantemente atemorizante.

—Maldito, ¿Qué haces aquí?— escupió molesto el Hyuuga, y yo solo me encogí de hombros y su mirada se enardeció aun mas.

—Solo pasaba a saludar suegrito…— lo único que hice fue reír al momento que tocaba el hombro de Hiashi, y el me fulminaba.

—No me toques demonio…— de inmediato quito mi mano de él con asco en su rostro y esta vez si me enfurecí de sobre manera.

—Quería ser amigable con usted, pero veo que no se puede. Se nota que me odia, y no veo porque…— mi mirada se volvió enfurecida, despreciativa, odiaba la forma en que el anciano me miraba y eso me irritaba aun mas —Yo tan solo vengo por algo que me pertenece…— sonreí arrogante, ante la mirada de hielo de Hiashi —Vengo por Hinata y no tengo intención de regresarla…— Hiashi me tomo del cuello de mi chaqueta y me fulmino.

—No te atrevas a decir semejante cosa Zorro… y claro que tengo una razón para odiarte… tu presencia en este lugar solo lastima a Hinata, ¿Con que derecho vienes ahora a reclamarla como tuya?— y en ese momento sus palabras retumbaron por mi cabeza, él había dicho que "Yo solo lastimaba a Hinata"… ¿Y si ella me odiaba? Claro que era posible… Hiashi me soltó y trato de serenarse, yo solo me quede ahí inmóvil, hasta que aquello me hizo reaccionar, si Hinata me odiara nunca se hubiera entregado a mi con ardiente pasión. —Además llegas tarde chico, ella esta comprometida y se casara muy pronto. Tu no podrás hacer nada al respecto…— me pareció ver tristeza en la mirada del Hyuuga. —Este matrimonio será lo único que le traerá nuevamente felicidad a la vida de mi hija…

—Mentira… eso es lo que usted desea pero ella merece ser feliz con quien ama…

—Hinata ya no ama a nadie, la tierna y dulce niña desapareció en el momento que la dejaste, la descorazonaste. Ahora no vengas con dulces palabras a enmendar tu error… ella esta mejor sin ti Kitsune…

—Mentira, todo es mentira… ella solo me ama a mi y a nadie mas— apreté mis puños con fuerza, sinceramente ese hombre me estaba metiendo unas terribles dudas, pero quería mantenerme firme, quería creer que Hinata aun sentía algo, por mas ínfimo que fuera hacia mi.

—Aléjate de ella muchacho, hazlo por el bien de mi hija— el padre de Hinata dio media vuelta comenzando a alejarse de mi…

—¡¿Acaso ella no merece ser feliz? ¡Ella es su hija! ¡Debería importarle más su felicidad, que cualquier cosa en el mundo! Y su felicidad es a mi lado…— lo ultimo lo murmure mas para mi que para Hiashi que de inmediato dio media vuelta furioso.

—¡Tu no te metas en esto! ¡Tú no significas nada para ella! ¡No tienes derecho de decirme lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Todo lo que hago es para que ella sea feliz! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que ella a sufrido estos últimos años, así que no me digas como actúa un padre! ¡Tu presencia solo la lastima! ¡Será mejor que te marches de inmediato!

—Me iré, pero solo por ahora, ni crea que me rendiré…— amenace y salí tan rápido como pude. Llegue a mi hogar y me acosté sobre la cama, las palabras de Hiashi si que me habían afectado, pero no podía echarme atrás, tenia que arriesgarlo todo o nada… en mi cabeza rondaron mil y un pensamientos y ante aquel revoltijo caí presa del sueño.

* * *

El sol me despertó dándome por completo en la cara, talle mis ojos perezoso y de inmediato me dirigí a darme un baño, el agua recorrió mi cuerpo y me relajo, me sentí muy bien después de eso. Me vestí y comí un ramen instantáneo, después de eso me dirigí de nueva cuenta a la mansión Hyuuga, esta vez con el propósito de ver a Hinata, ya que el día anterior siquiera había podido verla. Corrí por los tejados hasta que a mi vista llego la impresionante mansión. Me adentre sin ser visto y desde la copa de un árbol trate de encontrar a Hinata, después de un rato la encontré caminaba en el jardín.

—Buenos días Riza— saludo a una sirvienta con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, algo que sinceramente me confundió mucho. La seguí en silencio, parecía que se dirigía a la bodega trasera de la casa, y así fue. La mire revolver entre las cosas buscando, ¿Mantelería?

La mire otro rato mas, parecía absorta en su labor que no se percato de mi presencia hasta que la abrace por detrás pegando su cuerpo al mío. Hinata pareció asustarse por lo que cubrí su boca con una de mis manos.

—No te muevas, y no hagas ruido que nos oirán— Susurre muy cerca de su oído y ella tembló, no pude evitar apretar mas su cuerpo al mío y cerré los ojos disfrutando del cálido contacto. Sentí como ella parecía inquieta y se removía constantemente así que trate de tranquilizarla —Hinata, soy yo Naruto. Estate quieta o nos descubrirán— Cuando le dije quien era ella tembló mas intensamente y trato de separarme de mi. Comprendí que se sentía incomoda así que la solté, me miro con un miedo intenso y eso me aturdió —Mira Hinata no tengo tiempo para explicarte las cosas. Ven conmigo. Te llevare lejos de la villa, escaparemos juntos— Trate de jalarla fuera de los territorios de los Hyuuga pero ella se resistió.

—Naruto suéltame, no quiero irme— Mis ojos se entristecieron levemente, dejando un rastro de angustia y confusión en mi cara. —Mira, siento mucho lo que paso, creo que no fue lo correcto. Hacer las cosas de esta forma, no es lo mejor. Ten en cuenta que si escapamos, tu carrera como ninja terminaría. Nunca mas podríamos volver a esta villa, no podrías ver más a todos tus amigos…

—Eso no importa… con tal que estés a mi lado…— trate de abrazarla pero ella me empujo.

—También debes entender que yo tengo responsabilidades con mi familia, si escapo mancharía mi honor y el del clan… no soy capaz de hacerle eso a mi familia, mucho menos a mi padre— con palabras amables la mujer delante de mi me decía que no era la indicada para mi y eso me entristeció.

—No te preocupes tu padre y tu familia entenderán, te quieren y sabrán perdonarte. Piensa mas en ti, se al menos esta vez un poco egoísta. Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien. Confía en mi Hinata— Estire mi mano invitándola a seguirme, pero ella no fue capaz de corresponderme, solo fijo su mirada en mí y me miro seria.

—Yo no puedo hacer eso, no soy tan valiente como tu…— me desespero su actitud tan cobarde, ahí estaba yo diciéndole que me importaba y ella solo quería huir. La tome de los hombres y la sacudí.

—¡¿Porque no lo entiendes? Yo te…

—¡Cállate! No lo digas. Todo este tiempo he pensado mucho en mi, me e comportado como una niña. No me puse a pensar que con mi comportamiento solo preocupaba a los demás, y ya estoy harta de eso, quiero valerme por mi misma… Quiero dejar de soñar lo que nunca va a suceder…

—Pero es injusto que te obliguen a hacer algo que no quieres…— la tome con mas fuerza y la sacudí en repetidas ocasiones, como quería que despertara, claramente estaba desesperado.

—No Naruto-kun, te equivocas. Nadie me esta obligando, yo misma lo decidí, me casare con Tamaki-sama esta misma semana. Y no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión… Así que por favor déjame sola…— Ella se volteo dándome la espalda y se marcho rápido de ahí. Siquiera me miro, mi mirada de decepción inundo su ser.

Lo único que hice fue caminar sin rumbo por las calles, sin duda me sentía triste, pero aunque esa chica me hubiera dicho todo aquello no iba a rendirme tan pronto, lo único que tenia que hacer era poner en marcha el plan B. Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en mis labios, si Hinata pensaba que eso había terminado estaba sumamente equivocada.

Encamine mis pasos hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el representante de Ame… pondría fin todo esto de una vez. Toque la puerta y cuando me indicaron entre a la habitación. Cuando me encontré con Orochi-san, el no pudo evitar verme sorprendido.

—Tamaki-san…— ambos nos miramos —No esperaba verlo…

—Ni yo tampoco a usted Orochi-san… pero creo que las cosas no salieron como planeaba— detrás de mi llego Tsunade y entro al lugar.

—Que sorpresa Tsunade-Sama…— la rubia a mi lado y yo nos miramos cómplices —Parece que quieren decirme algo…— Orochi dio un sorbo a su taza de te.

—Orochi-san discúlpeme por mentirle todo este tiempo…— hice una reverencia —Mi verdadero nombre no es Tamaki, sino Uzumaki Naruto, ninja de Konoha— el hombre frente a mi se congelo, hasta tiro la taza que antes sostenía en sus manos. —Hace 2 años hui de la aldea cuando me entere que ya no se me permitiría buscar a Sasuke, no supe que hacer por eso fui hasta Ame y me hice pasar por ninja de allí, con la esperanza de que me ayudaran. Y ustedes así lo hicieron todo este tiempo… estoy sumamente agradecido.

Orochi enfoco sus ojos en mi, no parecía furioso mas bien tenia un rostro amable, me comprendía.

—Te entiendo, desde el principio me pareció que ocultabas algo, aunque no pensé que fuera algo como esto… no tienes porque disculparte, tu también has hecho mucho por mi pueblo y estamos agradecidos contigo— luego enfoco su mirada plateada a Tsunade No Bachan —Me imagino que usted estaba consiente de la situación…

—Si, hasta hace un par de días, créame que a mi también me tomo por sorpresa cuando volví a ver a Naruto.

—Ya veo, pero ¿Ahora que va a ser de la alianza?

—De eso yo me encargo, no importa si no se efectúa el matrimonio yo siempre seré su aliado, no los abandonare. Confié en mi—Orochi suspiro y cerro sus ojos pensativo. —Solo pido que confié en mí, no lo defraudare…

—Y entonces, ¿Que haremos con el matrimonio que se tenía planeado con la joven heredera del clan Hyuuga? Eso será un problema, no queda mucho tiempo para buscar otro candidato— dijo Orochi con inusual tranquilidad.

—De eso también se encargara Naruto…— hablo la Hokage señalándome, yo solo pude sonreír.

—Déjenlo todo en mis manos…

* * *

Los días pasaron tan rápido con todos los preparativos para el gran día, la aldea parecía ansiosa al igual que yo. Me vestí con un elegante esmoquin negro, la sonrisa no se borraba de mi rostro ni por un minuto. Con paso lento me dirigí a la mansión, al dar un paso adentro de ella unos guardias detuvieron mi paso y Hiashi Hyuuga apareció frente a mi.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí mocoso? Te advertí que te alejaras de ella, no me dejas más opción que hacer que te arresten. No interferirás más en la vida de mi hija, no mas…— me amenazo furioso el ojiblanco, yo solo reí de lado.

—No esperaba mas de mi suegrito— palmee su hombro y Hiashi se tenso —Yo soy el tan esperado prometido de su hija, Tamaki fue solo el sobrenombre que use…— la cara de Hiashi cambio a una de sorpresa, en ese momento apareció Orochi junto con Tsunade.

—Ya cálmate Hiashi, no es tan malo tener al ninja hiperactivo numero uno como yerno, ¿Cierto?— Rio Tsunade al igual que Orochi, Hiashi solo se congelo.

—Le dije que regresaría por lo que me pertenece, no me rindo fácilmente…— y deje a un aturdido Hiashi pasmado como una roca detrás de mi, solo pude sonreír altanero.

El tiempo transcurrió y mientras esperaba a la novia salude a algunos amigos que con tanto alboroto no me había tomado la molestia en ver. El tiempo se acercaba y pronto daría comienzo la ceremonia, mis manos comenzaron a sudar, estaba nervioso.

Una suave música sonó por el lugar, indicando la entrada de la novia, fue en ese momento que mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil. Todos los presentes esperaban ansiosos la llegada de Hinata, vestida de blanco, con un hermoso velo, al lado de su padre, con una sonrisa en los labios y radiante de felicidad.

—Hermosa…— susurre al viento al verla justo en la entrada. Su padre le sonrió y coloco el velo cubriendo su cara. Ella camino lentamente hacia mí, y yo solo pude contener el aliento. Llego justo a mi lado, pero mire que tenía la cabeza baja y lloraba, Hinata lloraba. Su padre la soltó y le dedico otra sonrisa más. Con la cabeza clavada a la alfombra se quedo parada, no sabia que haces para calmarla, soy un tonto para esas cosas, lo admito. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue acercarme a ella y levante su rostro, quería mirarla directo a los ojos. Sus ojos dejaron de derramar lágrimas y me miro impactada.

—¿Por qué lloras, querida Hinata? Este día debería ser el más feliz de tu vida. Vamos deja esas lagrimas— Levante el velo y con uno de mis dedos borre los rastros de su llanto —Déjame decirte algo… nunca dejes de soñar, porque algún día esos sueños pueden hacerse realidad— Sus cabellos azulados como la noche brillaban como nunca ese día y su mirada lunar se poso en la mía, así como la mía en ella. Bese sus labios con extrema dulzura, ella me trasmitió una enorme calidad, aquel momento solo nos perteneció a los dos.

Tras los aplausos y silbidos de muchos de nuestros amigos, unimos nuestras almas para toda la eternidad.

No supe en que momento después de la ceremonia había tomado a Hinata de la mano y la había guiado a un lugar mas tranquilo, solo quería estar con ella y disfrutar de su compañía. Ella me miraba apenada y con las mejillas sonrojadas, no pude evitar sonreír al verla así de tímida. La abrace por un momento y luego la separe de mí para mirarla de nuevo a los ojos nácar.

—Hinata-chan, ¿Sabes a quien pertenece esto? Me gusta bastante el tema, "Sueña" es un hermoso titulo…— le mostré una hoja de papel arrugada que guardaba en mi bolsillo, Hinata la miro y trato de quitármela horrorizada. —Ah, ah, ah, esto es mío y no pienso devolverlo…— reí divertido al ver su expresión —Pero a cambio te daré este otro…— y saque de mi bolsillo otro pedazo de papel y se lo di a ella.

El tema del escrito era:

"**Soñador Eterno"**

_Que voy hacer  
Para decirle que la quiero.  
Como le hare,  
Si tu no estas cerca de mi tiemblo de miedo._

_No se porque  
Pero desde que la conozco soy feliz,  
Todo en mi cambio  
Y a todo el mundo solo le hablo de este amor._

_Y me volví un romántico,  
Un soñador eterno,  
Que mira las estrellas,  
Te juro las pondría en tus manos si pudiera._

_Y me volví un romántico,  
Un soñador eterno  
Que para verte las horas se hacen eternas._

_Cuando te quiero hablar me gana la vergüenza,  
Me paso todo el día pensando  
Que te voy a decir,  
Te miro y muero en el intento y sigo siendo  
Un soñador eterno._

Hinata lo miro por un rato, leyendo una y otra vez lo escrito. Sus mejillas permanecían sonrosadas y yo solo la miraba nervioso.

—Es muy hermoso Naruto-kun…— estrecho el papel junto a su pecho y cerro los ojos —¿Hace cuanto lo escribiste?— pregunto curiosa, yo solo rasque mi mejilla nervioso.

—Un poco antes de irme, yo tenia planeado dártelo pero… no pude, no me atreví— voltee mi cara hacia el pequeño estante frente a mi, Hinata me miraba en silencio hasta que se acerco a mi y volteo mi rostro hacia al de ella y junto nuestros labios…en una deliciosa caricia.

Lo que seguiría después de eso no lo sabia, y sinceramente no me importaba, solo estaba seguro de que mis sueños se habían vuelto mi propia realidad. Eternamente Soñador…

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Que les parecio? Espero de todo corazon que les haya gustado**

**Se que me tarde muchisimo, pero agradesco a todas las personas que leyeron la primera parte y me animaron a asubir esta segunda parte.**

**Por favor no se olviden de dejar un Review, que me animan a continuar. No solo lean la historia, dejen siquiera un "Me gusta" o un "No me gusta".**

**En verdad me enforce, tanto asi que son las 6:20 am y sigo aqui en la computadora. Lean y comenten.**

**No se olviden de pasar a leer mis demas historias y esperen con ansias dos Naruhina que vienen en camino.**

**Salu2 desde México!**

**YUE! =^-**


End file.
